Thalan Empire
The Thalan Empire is a mysterious civilization believed to be from another dimension or the future. The Thalan are a civilization we know very little about. We don't know how they got hyper drive. We don't know where they came from. Their home world isn't their home world based on what we've seen. It's a colony. Where their real home world is remains a mystery to us. They appear to be an insectoid race, but if there is a hive mind of some kind we can't tell. Our contacts with the Thalan have been few and far between thus far, but individuals seem to be independent and unique. That is, they're not drones. However, at the same time, they seem to have little in terms of communication equipment. They don't speak out of a mouth. Communication is purely through computer devices. They make no sounds, no gestures. Their meaning simply shows up on a universal translator. How they communicate with each other also remains a mystery to us. We do know a few things, however. First, we know that they are much more sophisticated than they appear. Our intelligence analysis indicates that wherever the Thalan come from, it is vastly more advanced than they are here. Everything on their capital world here appears to have been constructed recently. It is as if 10 years ago 10,000 of them simply "appeared" on Thala and began constructing everything they had from scratch. With only their knowledge to work with, they've cobbled together an impressive capital world and now seem poised to expand into the galaxy. The question is, what do these guys want? Why are they here? Speculation abounds. One of our agents who spent a lot of time with the Thalan suggests they are time travelers or, at the very least, inter-dimensional beings. He has speculated that the Thalan have actually come here to stop some horrific event from occurring; an event that is sometime in our future. It is as if something terrible is about to happen that requires the direct intervention of this truly alien race. Speculation aside, we do know that the Thalan are not as different from the other species as they appear. They engage in politics, war and trade just like everyone else. They are immensely productive and reproduce at a very high rate, far higher than the norm. We have not really been able to see them at war yet, so we can only speculate at their effectiveness but we suspect they will be quite lethal in battle. For some reason, despite our efforts to befriend them, the Thalan don't like us. We really can't tell why. It is as if they think we are the cause of whatever great peril is to come which of course is absurd. Whatever their long-term agenda is, in the near-term, they rank up amongst the 10 major civilizations in our galaxy. But recent discoveries have discerned more of why the Thalan are here in this time period. Apparently Thalans come from a separate universe that is more chronologically advanced then ours. It is in this parallel/future universe that the Thalans discovered that our universe's humanity will instigate an event of such cataclysmic destruction that it will not only destroy our universe, but begin a chain reaction that will destroy all of existence. This shocking discovery gave the Thalans no choice but to travel to our universe, discern the source of the destruction, and stop humanity from destroying the omniverse. Race Info *Official Name: Thalan Empire *Alignment: Neutral (50) *Short name: Thalan *Leader: Hithesius *Homeworld: Thala - Class 15 (18 when fully terraformed in TA) * Adjacent Habitable Planet: none *Homestar: Thalis Starting Technologies *HyperDrive *Xeno Engineering *Xeno Industrial Theory *Space Militarization *Xeno Economics *Stellar Cartography Racial bonuses Dread Lords *Population growth: +20 *Social production: +20 *Military production: +20 *Research: +10 *Loyalty: +40 (inherent bonus) *Logistics: +6 (inherent bonus,not removable) *Miniaturization: +10 (inherent bonus, not removable) *Left over points for customization: 2 Inherent bonuses are special bonuses that each preset race has on the top of the standard 10 points. You can remove all other bonuses to yield the standard total of 10 point available for customization. The inherent bonus will disappear if you try to customize that ability by selecting an option (whether higher or lower in value) in that category. In the expansions, all the bonuses stack. Dark Avatar *Economics: +25 *Social Production: +33 *Military Production: +33 *Logistics: +6 *Miniaturization: +10 *Left over points for customization: 8 Super Ability: Super Hive Twilight of the Arnor *Population Growth: -30 *Social Production: +33 *Military Production: +33 *Diplomacy: -30 *Logistics: +6 *Left over points for customization: 8 Super Ability: Super Hive Note that, in Twilight of the Arnor, the Thalans take a really nasty hit to their diplomacy and population growth, and, in both expansions, suffer a penalty to their customization points. External links * IGN's article on the Thalan Empire Category:Major races